


Ball Boy

by crunchturtles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchturtles/pseuds/crunchturtles
Summary: Ever since the 2v2 matches at the mock youth camp at Shiratorizawa, Kunimi has been feeling an intense pair of eyes on him by none other than the ball boy.He thought it would stop once the 2v2 matches were over and Hinata was satisfied, but it never stopped.In fact it intensifies day by day!?A KuniHina oneshot.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kunimi Akira, Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	1. Stare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeia_1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeia_1994/gifts).



> I'm sorry it's just a meaningless oneshot but here's some KuniHina :3  
> Will finish the next part soon!

_ Ugh, he's staring at me. _

Kunimi shivered, not used to the attention he was getting, though it made him slightly happy, just a little flattered, that someone was observing his better-than-average skill at 2v2 matches.

He held back a smile as he received the ball, bringing it back high up into the air.

He was good at it and he knew it.

_ Ugh, now there are two of them. _

It seems Hinata had dragged his fellow idiot Koganegawa to the scoreboard to observe with him.

_ Idiots flock with idiots. _

His initial positive feelings of being noticed and flattered started to fade. He didn't like all this attention that much after all.

_ It's alright _ , he told himself, it'll be over once the 2v2 matches are over. Then the pesky redhead will go on to pester Goshiki or Kindaichi or someone else.

Only thing was, somehow the stares didn't go away?

During the matches, Hinata was surely observing all the players like a hawk, bringing them bottles and towels and fulfilling his ball boy duties, but Kunimi kept shivering at the feeling of a pair of eyes glaring at his back. The other players don't seem to be affected by it, was it because they were hot headed idiots that weren't situationally aware, or because he's the only victim?

Kunimi hoped against the odds it wasn't the latter.

"Hey, isn't someone glaring at you more than they should be?" Tsukishima said to him when they were taking a break.

Kunimi kept a straight face, watching as their orange haired ball boy rushed around to wipe the floor and hand out towels.

"Care to have a word with your fellow teammate?" He said, hoping Tsukishima brought up the topic because he was going to help, and not simply because he thought he was amusing.

"It's too much trouble." The blonde smirked, unfortunately for Kunimi. "I'm just glad it's not directed at me. I don't want anything to do with that frenzied ball of energy."

Tsukishima was the same as him, for sure. If they had met under normal circumstances, and not here, Kunimi thought he might even get along pretty well with the snarky blonde. Too bad he wasn't going to receive any help from him.

"Well, good luck." Tsukishima said and made his way somewhere else when he saw Kunimi's face darken in annoyance.

Guess he'll have to suck it up. This'll be over once this training camp is over at least, right?

"Here!" the voice of the person he'd been hoping to avoid suddenly popped up diagonally behind him, to his left.

Hinata was holding out a towel and a bottle, waiting for him to take it.

"Oh, thanks." He said and took it without making a fuss.

_ If I ignore him, he'll go away eventually. _

But the stares never went away.

By the fourth day Kunimi could already feel all his energy drained, and it wasn't even because the training was tough, it was all because of that ball boy that wasn't supposed to be here in the first place.

"Hey Kunimi, you don't look too good?" Kindaichi commented, questioningly, when he saw the dark eye circles under his friend's eyes.

"Don't even ask..." His reply was lifeless.

Kindaichi, afraid that he might have struck some unwanted feelings from his friend, meekly shuffled away and left him alone.

* * *

At night, when the day's training had finally ended, some of the crazier guys like Koganegawa and Goshiki and even Kindaichi still hadn't had enough so they stayed in the gym for extra practice. Kunimi just wanted to get back to the dorm and go to sleep. 

He was walking out of the gym, heading to the vending machine, just about to insert a coin to get a cold drink when he felt the familiar stare on his back again.

He shivered uncontrollably and snapped his head back to meet his gaze with bright orange ones.

"You're creeping me out!" He shouted, one of the rare times where he'd actually get worked up. But three days of Hinata's intense staring from all directions had put him on edge. Was this what having a stalker felt like? He was starting to feel paranoid. If he comes out of this training camp with some sort of trauma, it was definitely this orange shrimp's fault.

"You're going back already?" The ball boy asked innocently.

"Yes, so go bother them, not me." 

"Awwh." Hinata looked a little disappointed, but he didn't move from his position, like Kunimi was hoping for.

"I was hoping I could watch you more."

Kunimi felt the shivers run through him again. Enough of the watching already, it was getting way out of hand. Yet, he couldn't hold back the slight interest and curiosity he had for the little spiker.

"What's so interesting about me?"

"Huh, what are you asking? Of course it's interesting!" He opened his arms in a v shape excitedly as if he were talking about something he liked very much. "You're sooo talented! I want to watch you every minute, every second that you're here!"

Kunimi raised an eyebrow, surprised at Hinata's declaration. He was, normally, quite an average player that didn't draw much attention. Was this shrimp a weirdo? Oh wait, he was.

"Go look at Goshiki's super clean razor sharp straights, don't bother me."

"No!" He was adamant. "I want to look at Kunimi-san."

"What about me do you want to look at? I can't perform any superhuman tricks for you."

He was annoyed, but decided to entertain the boy for a little longer, since he was curious, and he had the time. After all, it was not him, but the shrimp that had to travel for over an hour to get home.

"I just want to look at you, Kunimi-san." He was smiling, just like he always did, much to the taller boy's confusion.

"I'm not going back in to play volleyball." He stated, unamused. If Hinata thought he could bait him with praise and flowery words to get back into the gym, he was wrong. Goshiki would fall for it, but not him.

"I know."

_ Huh? _

"I just want to look at you."

Kunimi had been standing with his body facing diagonally away from Hinata, his body language indicating that he was ready to leave the scene anytime, but now he turned to face Hinata properly, taking his hands out of his pockets. This pleased the smaller boy, apparently, since his grin only grew wider.

It was dark, the lights of the vending machine the only thing that lighted up Hinata's face and Kunimi's back. This was one of the rare times someone actually said something that Kunimi didn't have a clever reply to. The both of them stood there for a few minutes, not saying anything. If not for the ambient sounds of volleyballs hitting the walls and floors inside the gym and insects buzzing, the scene was deadly silent.

The more Hinata stared, the more uncomfortable Kunimi felt. The orange fur ball was just standing there in silence and looking at him with a creepy smile, what the heck? Was being made to be a ball boy that much of a shock to him that he's finally gone crazy?

Just when he thought he was going to go crazy as well because Hinata was going to spread his stupidity to him, the ball boy took a step closer. Just one step, then another step, until the tips of their toes were touching and their once comfortable distance was no longer existent.

"What are you doing?" Kunimi asked, his voice still calm as always, not exposing any of the unnerved and panicky feelings he had.

"Looking at you from up close."

"Sure." He said, going along with the boy. 

On normal days he would never want to stand up to a challenge or pick a fight, unlike most of the other troublemakers he knew that'd simply die if they didn't exert their dominance on other idiots.

But for some reason, Kunimi didn't want to back down on this one. At least it wasn't one that required too much of his energy.

Kunimi leaned down towards the shorter boy, so their noses were almost touching.

"Close enough for you?"

The reaction he got was no less than satisfactory. Hinata sent him a confident grin, saying "almost".

Just as he was wondering who was going to be the one to close up the remaining distance, a volleyball flew out of the gym, followed by distastefully loud hollering. Hinata jolted and immediately jumped away from his object of interest, as someone ran out to fetch the ball. They watched the ball bounce a few times, and Koganegawa ran after it. 

Once he picked it up and turned to the direction of the gym, he noticed the two of them at the vending machine. 

"Oh? Practicing with us, Kunimi?"

Before he could even finish his question, Kunimi replied a cold "no", sending the disappointed setter back inside alone.

"Would you believe it, Kunimi's outside but he refuses to practice!" They could hear the voices of the giant setter and his friends from outside.

"What, why? What's he doing?"

"Oh uh, I think he was with Hinata?"

"Why don't they both come and practice then!"

Kunimi's face turned blue upon hearing that. They were probably going to come out again and drag them both in.

"Well then," he turned to the little crow, "I'll be going now. You can look at me again tomorrow."

"Alright!" Hinata shouted enthusiastically, as he watched Kunimi walk away without looking back. 

A pity though, because if he just turned his face over a little, Hinata would be able to see the smug grin on the raven haired spiker's face.


	2. Exposed

The next day, Kunimi left the training grounds as soon as practice ended. Part of it was to avoid being dragged by the hyperactive idiots for extra practice, part of it was just so he could head to the vending machine first so he could see Hinata running to him like the excited child he was.

_ Will he come again today, though? _ Kunimi thought.

He wasn't as hyper aware of the intense pair of eyes on him as he was before today. Whether it was because of their interaction yesterday, or because the intensity of his glare really did lighten, he was not sure, but he did feel a little at ease now that he knew what was behind those stares. Or did he?

Kunimi inserted a bunch of coins and retrieved a sports drink from the vending machine, one that he didn't manage to get yesterday because of the shrimp. He sat down on the bench nearby as he popped the can open, taking a refreshing gulp of the cold liquid. The loud chattering and Hinata's distinct voice could still be heard yapping along; he figured it'd take a while before the ball boy would be done with his duties and cleaning up, but only five minutes later, the familiar ball of orange bounced out of the gym and flung his head left and right, before he spotted Kunimi at the bench.

"Hey!" He waved enthusiastically, hopping over to sit beside him.

“That fast?”

“I wanted to come out and see you quickly.”

Kunimi hummed and handed him the drink can he was holding, already half empty, but Hinata took it with cute "thanks" and gulped it all down.

"What am I going to get in return for that?" The black haired boy leaned in towards his little companion, earning himself a surprised "Eh!?" 

"You thought I was offering you a drink out of kindness without ulterior motives?"

"It was half a drink!"

"Just kidding, I was." He made no effort to hide the sadistic looking grin on his face.

"I'll buy you a drink next time." Hinata declared.

"You will?" Kunimi raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Today's the last day of the camp though, so it'll have to wait till later. Maybe we could meet when you come watch our matches at nationals."

Now this kid was just rubbing it in after they lost to Karasuno? That cheeky, nasty, adorable little crow was more mischievous than he'd thought.

"Bold of you to assume I'll come."

"Won't you?"

"It depends." He said, sticking out a tongue and throwing a seductive glance at the shrimp, the hidden meaning behind his eyes sending chills down Hinata's spine.

_ It depends on what you'll give me if I come. _

Hinata quickly, but gently, grabbed Kunimi's jersey collar, pulling the taller male down until their faces were close and they could feel their hot breaths on each other's faces.

Before he continued though, Hinata stayed in place, and asked "can I?"

"You're pretty reserved for someone who has been staring me down for five days straight without permission."

Taking that as a yes, Hinata closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. 

It started out just some innocent nuzzling and nibbling, the both of them taking in each others' scent and touch, until Hinata placed a hand on the side of Kunimi's head, combing his fingers through raven strands and massaging the other man's ear.

Getting turned on, Kunimi held Hinata's head in his hands, pulling him closer, sometimes caressing and sometimes pulling his hair, letting another hand move to his pale, thin neck. He stuck out his tongue, licking and sucking on the other's lips, making a wet, squelching sound.

"Mmn-!" Hinata moaned through their kiss, parting his lips to let the other male in, while letting his hand trail downwards to the soft, blue-green seijou shirt, then a little lower, brushing lightly against the half-hard member, then moving aside to rest on Kunimi's thigh instead.

His hand was quickly dragged back to it's previous spot in between the two thick thighs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kunimi cooed, his voice low and soft but demanding.

Hinata whimpered at the unexpected dominating attitude of the taller spiker, his face turning redder by the moment. In response, he slipped his hand under the other's baggy training shorts from one of the leg openings, dragging his fingers over the smooth skin till he found what he was looking for.

"That's better." Kunimi said, moving on to suck on Hinata's collarbone. 

And there they were, having a hanky panky session in a secluded corner of Shiratorizawa, with not a romantic playlist but the background noise of their campmates shouting over volleyball training. But somehow the idea of doing that in the strongest school in the prefecture and the thrill of being separated from their friends by nothing but a thin wall made the both of them oddly excited.

It didn't take long for Hinata to tug on the other boy's pants, but he was stopped from doing so.

"Not here." He said.

The smaller boy was obviously not pleased with that answer, because he huffed and plopped himself on top of Kunimi, straddling his legs, placing the latter's hands on his hips.

The position made Hinata a little higher than him, so Kunimi had to tilt his head up to look at his face.

"Impatient, aren't you?"

"Well-"

"I'm not that much of a thrill seeker like you are, Hinata."

"Sure you aren't?"

The redhead pressed his lips against Kunimi's again, rocking his hips back and forth to grind him. It caused quite a few ecstatic moans to escape Kunimi's lips. He gave in after all, and slid his hands under Hinata's shorts from the inner side of his thigh, sparing no hesitation to push the boy's underwear to the side so he could come into contact with the bare skin of what hid underneath. Just after a few strokes though, almost enough to make the boy let his voice out and succumb to pleasure, he removed his hand and brought it to his lips, licking it with a half lidded gaze that Hinata couldn't gawk at without drooling.

"Just kidding." 

"You're such a tease!" Hinata whined as Kunimi carried him off his lap and back onto the bench.

"Don't you see we're not alone?" He whispered in a sultry voice, then shifting his gaze at one of the windows in a building they were facing, which Hinata followed and looked at.

In a third floor window was an elated, grinning Tendou, who apparently stays in the school dormitory. He waved at them with his phone in one hand and a peace sign in another, making funny faces.

"Ahaa, I caught you!" He chirped like a cuckoo bird, twisting his head and body 180 degrees around so he was looking at them upside down. "I'm so gonna send these to that captain from Seijou!"

He pointed at his phone screen which they couldn't see from their distance, but knew it could be nothing other than pictures of them making out. Tendou laughed happily and showed them to Ushijima, who really couldn't give a fuck.

"Oops, I guess?" Kunimi stuck out his tongue and turned back to the blushing redhead, seeing the colour of his cheeks and hair matching perfectly.

"Ahh." His voice was softer this time, not nearly as aggressive as he was a moment ago. Hinata held his face in his hands, doing something that was in between laughing and crying out of embarrassment. 

So the shrimp has this side to him as well, huh.

"Why are you so interested in me, though?" Kunimi asked, since they weren't going to continue anyway.

"I told you, Kunimi-san, you're really talented! If Kageyama is talented and hardworking, then you're talented and lazy."

Kunimi wasn’t sure if that was meant to be a compliment, though being compared to Kageyama wasn't his best preference.

Seeing the complicated, half frowning and half smiling expression, Hinata laughed.

"But it's not just about volleyball, though." He said, a little shy this time.

"I figured. You are still looking at me off the court, after all." He said without batting an eyelid. "So, see you at nationals?"

"Okay!"

Kunimi's phone that had been placed at the side of the bench with his things vibrated and lit up, to which the both of them peered over curiously.

"It's our school team's chat group..." He said absentmindedly, unlocking his phone and reading through it with Hinata. "That was faster than expected."

**[ Seijou vball team (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ ]**

**Oikawa:**

KU. NI. MI. CHANNNN????? 

[Photo of Hinata on Kunimi's lap]

WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THE TRAINING CAMP???

**Matsukawa:**

Wow.

**Iwaizumi:**

It's none of your business Shittykawa.

**Yahaba:**

Omg??

**Iwaizumi:**

But, I didn't expect that

**Oikawa:**

WHY AM I HEARING THIS FROM SHIRATORIZAWA DUDES INSTEAD OF YOU

As the chat group exploded, Kindaichi's screams could be heard coming from inside the gym.

"Pfft." They held a hand to their mouths and giggled.

"Shall we go?" Kunimi stood up, holding a hand out to Hinata. "Since we're heading in the same direction, let's go together."

It was the last day of the training camp, but it won’t be the last time they see each other.

Hinata took his hand, grabbed his stuff from the bench, and they walked out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you had a great time :)


End file.
